1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a low profile fusion cage and an insertion set for the low profile fusion cage.
2. Background of the Invention
2. Known spinal implants, such as those used for vertebral fusion, are often used in pairs to provide adequate, evenly distributed support and fusion inducement. Because of limited space for implantation and for surgical maneuvering, it is sometimes difficult or unfeasible to implement a pair of implants that otherwise have desirable dimensions and attributes. Certain existing implant designs are configured for close, adjacent placement to other implants, but none achieve optimum performance, versatility or ease of insertion.
Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an implant design, and associated instruments and methods, that provide optimum configurations for placement of adjacent implants in close proximity with optimum performance. These objects and others are achieved through the present invention implant configuration and associated instruments and method.
In a preferred embodiment, a fusion implant according to the present invention is provided with a concave cut-away portion on a circumferential surface of an elongated implant. The concave portion accommodates the outer contour of an adjacently placed implant having a corresponding concave surface. A novel dual tang distractor tool is provided with two over-lapping cross-sectional configurations to facilitate close insertion and placement of implants according to the present invention.